gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Bolton
Heraldry colors Wait, I tried to work this out in the "In the books" section, but the color scheme of the Bolton heraldry is different in the TV series. I'm bad with distinguishing specific color shades. Is the flayed man red, or pink, in the TV series?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they changed the heraldry, unnecessarily, in my opinion. Truthfully, it could be interpreted either way - dark pink, or lighter red. In the books, however, the flayed man is red on pink, so I assume the same is true here. I imagine that the pinks cloaks of Ramsay and his men will be out the window next season as well. Shame. The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 19:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know if it's that they hated pink...so much as if you think about it, the designs have to be distinctive for TV-first viewers, and red-on-pink isn't easily distinguishable to the eye.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The heraldry is more of a dark pink/amaranth on black.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sigil Well, I've scoured the net, but it seems that here is no new updated sigil for House Bolton. I checked everywhere: the Viewer's Guide, the online store, (even House Tarth get's a t-shirt!) nothing! With that in mind, this is my second attempt using the "Join the Realm" feature on HBO.com to create a better quality, more accurate version of the House Bolton heraldry. I've adjusted the colors to better reflect the sigil as it appears in the show itself (see images below for reference). Thoughts and comments are welcome, and please bear in mind that this is a very basic image template, and the colors can be easily adjusted if necessary. Thanks.-- 11:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Boltonbanner-S1.jpg Robb-and-Rickard-3x02.jpg House-Bolton-Square.PNG : All it needs is to be better adjusted (the color of the flayed body) and its ready to go.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::While we are at it, would you mind creating a House Tarth sigil? The sun and moon are in the join the realm sigil creator. The only difference is that the moon must face the other side.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Done. And sure, I'll do House Tarth. I'm doing Mormont as well at the moment, so which one do you want to take precedence?-- 09:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Ancestral weapon The Boltons do not have a Valyrian steel flaying knife as an ancestral weapon. In the Histories & Lore video for House Bolton, Roose says: "They passed down not a Valyrian steel greatsword, but a knife: honed and thin enough to fit between the topmost layer of skin and the tissue below, and peel." The adjective "Valyrian steel" wasn't re-used twice for both objects in the sentence. What was intended was something like: "They passed down not a Valyrian steel greatsword, nor a heavy iron warhammer, nor copper armor covered in runes, but a flaying knife". Moreover I don't think he means one specific knife, even of regular steel. He meant it more like "not a Valyrian steel greatsword like Ice, but flaying knives." --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Allegiance For a while, regardless of how many houses pledged loyalty to them, the Boltons were technically sovereign, and the infobox should reflect that. --CrappyScrap 11:31, July 24, 2016 (UTC)